


Sleepless

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Valentine, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy taking care of Coulson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Nightmares, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Coulson has a nightmare and Daisy takes care of him.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> Yet another belated Cousy Valentine fic for 2 prompts from Johnson & Coulson on Tumblr. The prompts were _Kisses in the middle of the night_ and _Sorry, I couldn't sleep _.__

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep.” Phil’s voice is soft in the darkness as his mouth brushes lightly over Daisy’s shoulder after she stirs awake, her sleeping mind registering via vibrations that he is awake again.

“You were asleep,” she points out. She hopes she doesn’t sound tetchy, though she feels it a bit – she’s exhausted after using her powers so much today in order to both protect her team and save three Inhumans from the latest iteration of the Watchdogs. She needs to sleep or she’ll be fit for nothing tomorrow. 

“I woke up.” He whispers the words and for some reason he sounds like a small boy rather than a grown man of more than 50.

“Bad dream?” she asks sympathetically. She feels him nod in the dark.

“Come here,” she says softly, and pulls his body tight against her side. “Wrap your arms around me and we’ll have a good cuddle, see if that’ll help you to sleep again.”

“I’m sorry,” he says again, his breath ghosting over her skin.

“It’s okay, Phil,” she says, and she means it. They both have nights like this, where sleep eludes them, or nightmares strike and drag them into a black pit. Certainly she’s had more than a few in the months since their return to their own timeline: dreams about still being trapped in the Framework, or being a slave to some random Kree who makes her fight other Inhumans to the death. Dreams where she doesn’t manage to save Coulson or the others. She imagines Phil’s dreams are much the same, though they’ve never discussed the specifics.

He brushes his lips against her skin, and she presses her lips to his brow, her arms wrapped securely around his body. The she begins to stroke her hand up and down his arm, her palm hovering a short distance above his flesh as she slowly, carefully vibrates his muscles. He gives the usual soft moan he utters when she does this, and she immediately feels his limbs loosening up, and his vibrations softening out of the harsh ‘spikes’ caused by his nightmare.

She keeps pressing her lips to his brow, maintaining actual physical contact at as many points as possible as she eases his body back towards sleep.

“Daisy,” he murmurs, his voice almost inaudible now. “Thank you.”

“Sleep, Phil,” she murmurs back, and feels the moment when unconsciousness claims him. She keeps up the light vibrations for a couple more minutes, just to make sure he’s fully asleep, then she lowers her hand to clasp his arm. She slows her own breathing to match his, and in a few more moments, she’s asleep again as well.


End file.
